


Chocolate

by EndlessSkies64



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSkies64/pseuds/EndlessSkies64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedelia needs to release the stress she felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> i have slight writers block so i typed this out while thinking of how to continue the other story.

Bedelia studied her face in the mirror. She wasn't a vain woman, but she knew she looked damn good for her age. She tilted her face and examined the worry lines forming on her skin.

Running with Hannibal to Florence had been fun, but his company was beyond stressful. They were married but they weren't sleeping together... she didn't if she was pleased with that arrangement yet. She found herself lonelier now than she was while she lived alone. He said they were friends, the category gave her little comfort. Hannibal's friends didn't live long. Never knowing if he would kill her then and there was pure torture.

As little as she cared to admit it there's a part of her that cares deeply for Hannibal. His mind is without a doubt exceptional, but there's something about the danger he carries...... a danger that intrigued her............. 

Handsome, brilliant, dangerous, charming...... the perfect package! Of clear there was the cannibalism, but no man is perfect. She couldn't say she approved of what his lifestyle, but she did understand him in an odd way.

She was sure if she dug past her superficial feelings she would come to understand her attachment to the man, but she didn't dare. She feared her the monster she might find beneath the surface.

Pushing the thoughts away Bedelia walked to her room.

She needed to relive her stress somehow...... Hannibal had a meeting with the curators....

A smile pulled at her lips as she ran her hands down her side. He wouldn't be home till after dinner. This gave her plenty of time to relieve her stress build up comfortably. 

Hannibal's brow furrowed as he opened the door to his shared home. Quietly closing the door behind him he followed the sound of music to the kitchen.  
He wanted to call out Bedelia's name and alert her if his presence but his curiosity was far too great. He knew she didn't expect him home until later so what was doing?

Hiding in the shadows he watched as Bedelia danced around his kitchen.

"I can't see me living nobody but you for all my life......."

Her hips swayed in time with The Turtles song as she applied chocolate frosting to the cake on the counter.

She hummed along to the lyrics as liked frosting off one of her fingers.

"When you’re with me baby the doors will be blue....."

Hannibal watched hungrily as she moaned at the taste of the icing.

Walking away from his hiding spot he approached an unaware Bedelia.

Feeling eyes on her Bedelia turned on time to see Hannibal watching her.

She froze what I'm earth would she say to the man!

Hannibal didn't think she could look as adorable as she did now. There was a dot of frosting on the tip of her nose and streaks of chocolate coco powder on her cheek and neck.   
Strands of her hair framed her face as they escaped her messy bun and the front of her black dress was stained with flour.

"Hannibal I-"

Hannibal slipped his arm around her waist and grabbed her other hand in his. Leading her around the room to the tempo of “so happy together” was knew to him, but the experience was not unpleasant.

"No matter how they toss the dice it had to be......"

Bedelia laughed as he twirled her around the room. A smile spread across his face at her laughter. She rarely laughed so freely in his presence. It was nice seeing her so relaxed……..

At the end of the song he dipped her low before bringing back against his chest.

"You dance divinely Bedelia.”

Bedelia smirked at him. "As do you Hannibal.”

As much as she wanted to remain in his oddly comforting embrace she knew she shouldn’t. It was wrong. Pulling out of Hannibal's embrace she shut off the CD player, she regretted the action. The uncomfortable silence in the room was too much.

“Your home early. I thought you said you would be late.”  
Bedelia busied herself, by cleaning the flour residue off the front of her dress, while she waited for him answer. She didn’t want to look him in the eye for fear of what she might see.   
Hannibal grabbed the cooking towel he used and lifted Bedelia’s face. He wiped the chocolate powder off her cheek as he spoke. “The meeting was postponed.”  
Bedelia’s breath hitched as his fingers touched the side of her neck. Hannibal leaned closer to her and subtly inhaled the chocolate aroma mixed with her jasmine scent. Bedelia gasped in surprise as Hannibal kissed the tip of her nose.   
“You had chocolate on your nose.” He deadpanned.  
Bedelia knew she was playing with fire, but her desire for the man the man before her had skyrocketed to new heights.   
Bedelia turned her neck to the side exposing the area of her skin marked with chocolate. Hannibal didn’t hesitate…. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Bedelia moaned as he kissed and liked the sensitive part of her neck. Her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him closer as he nibbled at her ear.   
Fisting his hair between her fingers she pulled him up to her mouth. The taste of her and the chocolate drove Hannibal’s taste buds wild. All that was missing was a bottle of Rasteau.   
Their tongues fought for dominance as the kiss became more passionate. Neither wanted the delightful kiss to end. The need for air finally broke them apart.   
Still holding her close they struggled to regain their breathing. Bedelia shut her eyes, what on earth had she done? He used to her patient…. This was morally and ethically wrong!  
Still a bit breathless Hannibal asked her a question. “Do this every time I am detained at work?”

Bedelia took in a deep breath. “Only when I feel stressed out.”

Hannibal gazed at her from beneath his eyelashes as he spoke. “There other ways to relive stress Bedelia.’’  
Bedelia bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from jumping him. “Oh are there?”  
“I can show you if you’d like.’’  
Hannibal frowned as she pulled away from him. Ignoring his adorable pout, Bedelia walked past him.   
Without turning back she walked towards the exit of the kitchen.   
Confused Hannibal watched Bedelia walk away from him. His heart skipped a beat as she spoke.   
“I’ll be in the bedroom Hannibal. I would like for you to show me other ways to relive stress.”  
Before following after her he grabbed the container of frosting from the counter.


End file.
